Vampire Elementals Ch.4
August 16th, 2014 7:24am I was in the kitchen making scrambled eggs, pancakes and bacon, when Daniel slides down the railing and takes one piece of bacon.: Daniel: Hey Roby. : Daniel (cont.): OWWW!! : Robyn: The rest are for the others so back off! : Daniel: Don't forget. I'm blind. : Robyn (thinking): Then please act like you are! Katie walks downstairs scratching her back and yawning in blue-pink hello kitty pjs.: Katie: Mornin' Robyn. Mornin' Dan- Katie bumps into a wall.Katie (cont.): Oww... Who put that wall there?While I was helping Katie get up, Ma came into the kitchen and drank from a carton of orange juice. Anya comes into the living room and watches TV with Daniel. Daniel and I are 16. Katie is 13 roughly. Max is 9-ish. Anya is in the 8 range.Anyway, I was eating a tomato when I heard the doorbell.: Robyn: Who is it? : Patrice: It's me, Patrice. : Robyn: Come in. : Patrice: I have to talk to you in private. : Robyn: Ok... I walk outside.: Robyn: What's up? : Patrice: Someone tried to attack me. : Robyn: What?! Why? : Patrice: I think it's because of this. Patrice then turned around and put her silver hair up revealing at the back of her neck, an air elemental symbol. : Robyn: Did you hear that? : Patrice: Hear what? Out of nowhere, I heard a twig snap.: Robyn: Someone's here! My eyes started turning cat-like and glowing.: Robyn: DUCK!! I pushed Patrice down, and then I heard it: the high-pitched whine of a dart, cutting my cheek.: Robyn: You ok? : Patrice: Yeah, I'm- Robyn! What happened? : Robyn: A sniper got me. Among the genetics we sport, our DNA had thought to fully include: semi-immortality, enhanced agility, enhanced combat, enhanced durability, enhanced senses, enhanced speed, enhanced strength, enhanced regeneration healing, etc.Back at the house, we started to make a plan.: Robyn: Guys. Let's go. : Katie: Go where? : Robyn: Los Vegas. : Daniel & Max: Yes!! : Patrice: Guys, it’s for a mission, not vacation. : Daniel & Max: Awww... : Robyn: Ok. Daniel and Max- I need you to stay here. Guard the house. Katie, Anya and I'll go to LV. : Katie: What will Patrice do? Patrice appears with some boxes.: Patrice: Hey guys! Put these on! : Max: What are they? : Patrice: I’m glad you asked Maxim. They're state of the art communication devices. : Robyn: Ok everyone get your gear together. 9:29pm It was a full dark overcast night. We were flying when my ear bud beeped. : Robyn: How far are we to LV, Pat? : Patrice: About 7 miles. But you better find some ground. : Robyn: Got it. I turned off my ear bud and turned to Katie. : Robyn (cont.): Katie, we need to land. : Katie: K. I spot a cruise ship and Katie lands softly while folding her wings into her back. I scan the area and held on to my gun.The walkway was lit up, so we moved through patches of sharp light. At a room, I took a map.I heard footsteps. A man approached us, in a police uniform, but tan not blue and without a badge.: Security: Hey. His shirt had the word "security" sewn on it. Where his belly sagged, the shirt hung out over his pants. He carried a long-handled flashlight and wore a pistol at his belt.: Security (cont.): Hey kids. He was heavy, out of shape. He had a pig-human face, coarse skin that sagged at the jowls, little one blue, one yellow eye, black eyebrows and a fat pushed-back nose. When he came next to us, I stepped back, and kept my hand on my gun.: Security (cont.): You lost? : Robyn: Naw. : Security: What's your name, kid? : Robyn: Amy. : Security: Amy what? : Robyn: Marine. : Security: Isn't it late to be out? I shrugged.The guard grew suspicious.: Security: What are you doin' here? : Robyn: My sisters and I are looking for a map for Los Vegas, to stay with our aunt. : Security: What's the rush? : Robyn: My mom's sick so... : Security: Where's your father? : Robyn: Dead. The guard nodded.: Security: You're coming with me. He grabbed my arm roughly and pulled me. I thought fast and acted fast. I lifted my right knee and kneed him in the stomach and head-butt him with my gun. In the seconds he was weak, we took off. We sprinted into the darkness of the ship. He thundered after us.As soon as we got to the bridge of the ship, the guard grabbed a silver pistol and shot it.As if everything was in slow motion, I saw the bullet coming toward Katie so I pushed her out of the way and I got shot in the heart.I fell and pulled my hand from my chest and noticed I was bleeding- ALOT!: Anya: Are you ok?! : Robyn: I'm f-f-fine...come on. Let's go. Category:Stories Category:Vampire Elementals Category:Vampires